Only When You're Sleeping
by Windswift
Summary: Everything looks different in the light than in the darkness. But sometimes, the most precious things are shrouded in shadows, and in darkness, no one will ever see


Only When You're Sleeping  
  
I've been with Fanfiction.net for a whole year now!!! So this is posted in honor of that! (actually, I'm adding this 4 days late because I suddenly remembered and there was an opportune twist of fate ^^ but that doesn't matter)  
  
This was inspired by a picture I made. If you'd like to see the picture, ask! And if anyone has a website and is interested in putting the picture there so I can show everyone a link to it, I'd be happy to send it to you!  
  
Shinju: Another one shot with Bakura and Ryou. . . . I seem to do a lot of those, ne?  
  
Okay, I can see where you'd be justified in yelling "Shounen ai!" but it wasn't my intent. Whatever, just enjoy. . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Oro!  
  
((+)~  
  
Hush and rest, the peace of darkness only comes when you are sleeping.  
  
Please don't awaken.  
  
So much a mystery, you become a simple child now. If only you could dream forever. Sometimes, I wonder if serenity can ever have a more perfect meaning than you when you're asleep.  
  
All I need to do is see you like this. Everything disappears, everything bad is gone. Like a star, my light shines in a refuge of darkness. And now I can pretend you'd welcome being my haven.  
  
Be still now, let everything leave you behind. You look so peaceful when you're quiet. And for now you are mine, mine alone to behold, my secret salvation.  
  
For now I can pretend you're my tenshi in disguise, sent to give me peace and protection, sent to keep me from being alone. Beautiful angel. . . .  
  
At this moment, you are all I need to remember why I stay, why I go on fighting silently in the background of life. Everything has a hidden meaning . . .. you hide yourself well, but you are unprotected now, though I'll defend that part you of. For now you are quiet and gentle, for now you are at peace. For now, I can sit and stroke your hair, sing soft songs to you. For now, you know no hatred.  
  
If only you could sleep forever. . . .  
  
But someday you'll wake up, a soul full of torment, and we'll move on. So for now, it's more important that I can watch your sleeping.  
  
* O * O * O *  
  
Sh, my little light. You're mine, but only while you're sleeping.  
  
Please don't awaken.  
  
I'm attracted to your light like a moth at darkness, and when night's curtain falls, no one will see me if I get burned.  
  
Dark lashes gently sweep pale cheeks, and you don't seem sad anymore. So quiet now . . . I'll guard your dreams from turmoil. Do you ever wonder why slumber is your only reprieve from fear and pain?  
  
We can play pretend now, pretend there is no day, only darkness. Then I can call you my tenshi, perfect in your flawed innocents.  
  
Stay quiet now, for you are mine, you bring me back to what I was once. Let me drift away and forget in your presence now, rather than drown in the sea of your expressive eyes later.  
  
For now, you are my angel of the moonlight. Soft, peaceful, and enchanting, this night is a spell you weave, a spell I'm happy to succumb to. Your midnight snare is one of the few traps to catch me, and one I still manage to escape from unfound. Perhaps one day I'll let you catch me, but only for a moment, when your eyes are still heavy with sleeping.  
  
For now, I can be gentle with you and no one will see. There are no witnesses but the small smile on your face as you drift in your slumber. No one will see how the darkness calls forth the shine of the stars to tend the grievances done to the day. No one will see that these hands can be caressing now with no ill will.  
  
If only you could sleep forever. . . .  
  
But someday you'll wake up, you'll grow old, and you'll leave me behind. So for now, I'm content to just sit and watch your sleeping.  
  
* O * O * O *  
  
Sh, for I could say I love you, but only when you're sleeping . . . .  
  
((+)~  
  
So, what do you think? Please review!!! If you liked the writing style, I've got lots of other good stuff you'd like ^.~ hint hint an' all that, wot! (er. . . wot? Stop laughing, Sadiera . . . I said stop!!! Yamete!!!)  
  
-Windswift Shinju ((+)~ 


End file.
